When the Towel Drops
by msjgatsby
Summary: What happens after the towel drops. No plot.


Author's Note: Smut warning. Just a quick one shot tonight before TinkerBell airs about what could have happened once the towel dropped. (not edited, written in under an hour. Forgive me)

* * *

Say what you will, Mike Warren has come a long way from the rookie cop that arrived on the Graceland steps over a year ago. He's cooler under pressure, and now has a world winning poker face.

He is thankful for this ability as he stares at the naked woman in front of him. It's the only way he somehow manages to keep a straight face and his jaw from hitting the floor.

"Well, you've got my attention." He tries to keep his voice calm even as he openly stares at her naked body. He admires the way the taught damp skin glimmers in the dim light of her room. He makes no move to remove his own clothing, just stands two feet away from her, staring down at her lithe clean form with unbridled lust.

"Oh, did I distract you? I'm sorry…" Paige does not sound sorry at all as she grins up at him, "You've probably got important case plans to attend to. You sure you don't want to be on the phone with DC?"

"Desk jobs remember? All of DC shuts down at five o'clock. It can wait until morning." Mike says casually.

"Five o'clock? So with the time difference, that must mean it's past your bedtime, huh? You must be getting tired." Paige teases playfully, enjoying the way his eyes rake over her body.

"I'm ready for bed." Mike murmurs lustily, allowing her to play her games.

Paige arches an eyebrow, her eyes drift down his clothed body, remembering the pale skin and hard muscle that hides underneath his shirt. She walks sensually towards him, closing the distance. Mike watches her, still not moving. When she reaches for the hem of his shirt, he lifts his arms and permits her to remove it from his body, letting it fall to the floor. Even though she's mere inches away, and every cell in his body is yearning for her, he remains still, staring down at her patiently. Trying to memorize this moment.

She stares at his bare chest, and her fingers come out to trace his abs tenderly near the scar he still carries. He can see her eyes clouding over with memories. Memories of the hospital, her reaction to his betrayal, the tenderness she'd shown towards his injury when they finally made love the night before he left. He doesn't want her in the past, he wants her here with him now. So he takes her hand to stop her from tracing. To stop her from thinking. Entwining their fingers, he brings her hand up to his lips where he kisses the digits tenderly. He continues to hold her hand even as she reaches it to the back of his neck and gently pulls him down to press her lips to his.

The kiss starts off soft and tender, but quickly deepens into desire. Mike lets go of her hand to dig his fingertips into the soft flesh of her hips, her hands both coming up to tangle in his hair. In one fluid motion, Mike lifts her up in the air, never breaking the kiss. Her legs wrap around his waist as he carries her three steps forward, resting her on her desk, shoving files and books out of the way. The bed is mere feet away in the opposite direction, but it's too far, for Mike. He's done waiting. He looks down at her lustily as Paige gasps for air, pulling away to focus on unhooking Mike's belt.

"I've missed you." Mike buries his head in her neck, tasting the clean skin on his tongue as he waits for her to finish undressing him. "God, it's been torture waiting for this. Ever since I got on that plane, I couldn't wait to get back."

"Please, you never thought you'd see me again." Paige rolls her eyes as she finishes unbuckling his belt and begins to make quick work of his fly.

"I offered to come visit. You told me not to." Mike reminds her softly that it was her who ended this where they did.

"And yet here you are." She grins up at him from the desk, having finally rid him of his pants leaving him in only his boxers briefs between her naked legs.

"Here I am." He echos staring at her face intently, waiting. He figured she knew this. Like he could be anywhere else. If Paige wants him, he will be here, no questions asked. If she had asked him to stay, he would have. If she had asked him to visit, he would have. All she had to do was ask and he would be here.

"So what are you waiting for?" Paige hooks her fingers into the lining of his black underwear and looks up at him, her breath ghosting over his bare chest.

"You." Mike answers simply as he tenderly brushes her hair back from her face.

It's the same thing he was always waiting on. The only thing he waited on. Mike went after everything he wanted in life with passion and persistence, but Paige was different. Paige he knew he couldn't push. If he wanted her, and god did he want her, he had to wait for her to come to him.

Her eyes not leaving his, she pulls his boxers down his thighs. It's the last barrier between them, and this is Mike's sign to take the lead. As soon as they are around his ankles, Mike steps out of them. Lining their bodies up, he quickly slides into her waiting body, in one fluid movement. Paige gasps at the sudden intrusion and Mike muffles a groan into her shoulder. He'd forgotten how tight she was. How well they fit together.

There is no foreplay. None is needed. Since the minute he walked into the house, every second together has been building to this moment. Bracing himself against the desk and the wall, he rocks roughly into her. Her hips slide forward to meet each thrust, and the intensity of their rough fucking makes the desk creak and bang against the wall. The noise echos through the otherwise silent room. Any noise Paige makes is swallowed by Mike's hungry lips.

As her desk lamp falls to the floor with a crash, Mike realizes that they will alert the whole house if they keep up at this pace. Lifting her in the air, his lips still devouring hers, he carries her over to the bed where he flings her on it so hard she bounces on the soft white surface.

He's on top of her again in two seconds, caging her small body in under his. He lifts one of her long legs up over his shoulder, before sinking into her again. He thrusts into her violently, and she eagerly meets each stroke. He growls as her fingernails scrape down his back, bringing him out of his haze to focus down on her where she's smiling like the cat who ate the cream. She knows exactly what she does to him. He gives an extra deep push, burying himself completely inside her, and is satisfied to watch her lips change from a satisfied smirk to a wanton 'o'.

She uses both legs to flip him over, and his head cracks against the wall. She feels so good riding him though, that he barely notices. All he knows is that his head is spinning, and he's not going to last. She's close to climax as well, rocking faster and harder on top of him. His fingers dig helplessly into her hip, trying to slow her down and draw this out, but it's no use. All he can do is reach up and grab her by the hair, yanking her roughly down so he can drown in her kisses as he cums deep inside of her.

When his last drop has spilled, and her last tremor has passed, she collapses beside him. Her formerly clean body is now glistening with sweat. Both of them gasp for air, until Mike finds enough breath to allow him to lean over and lay affectionate kisses in her hair.

"Holy fuck." Paige gasps.

"I know." Mike agrees with her assessment of the situation.

"Was it that good last time?" She asks, bringing up her hand to her forehead as she tries to remember anything. She feels like she's drunk. Nothing seems important other than how good she feels.

"It was good." Mike says, mildly perturbed that she would question his lovemaking skills. The night before he left was one of the best nights of his life. He will not let anyone, even her, tarnish that memory.

"I know it was good, but it wasn't like THAT. Right?" Paige still is gasping for air as her heartbeat comes back to normal.

"We just keep getting better." Mike says, brushing the hair out of her face as she lays her head on his still heaving chest.

A few silent moments pass as both agents bask in the afterglow. Mike runs his fingers lazily through Paige's blonde hair and she traces lazy patterns with her fingernail on his chest.

"So what now?" Paige asks, laying a kiss on Mike's bare chest.

"What do you mean?"

"Last time we did this, you got on a plane for DC the next morning. What happens now that you're here?" Paige asks curiously.

"What do you want to happen?" Mike lifts his head up from the pillow to look down at her.

"Well I think we've proved we can't stay away from each other." Paige admits.

"Hey! I was staying away. You just play dirty." Mike defends his self control, which both know is bullshit, because he knew from the second he awkwardly hugged her, that somehow or another he would end up here again.

"Actually I had just showered. I was quite clean." She giggles.

"Do I need to remind you that _you _started this when you dropped your towel! I didn't stand a chance." Mike accuses.

He knows this too is a lie, because if he had been hitting on Paige since the second he got back here. He'd been sleeping on the couch, trying to get an invite up to her bed for a week. He finally had given up and just decided to take his old room back that day, but Paige had once again surprised him.

"Actually, I was staying away until _you _started it, when you handcuffed me today. You just didn't realize it because you've been on your phone ever since. I had to get you off somehow." Paige smirks.

"You definitely got me off." He smiles conspiratorially down at her. Another few minutes pass in contented silence. Paige is just about to drift off to sleep when Mike speaks again.

"So… handcuffs, huh? You'd be into something like that?" Mike runs a finger lightly over Paige's delicate wrist that rests on his chest.

"Mmmmmhmmm…" Paige practically purrs at the delicious memory of how hot she got when Mike cuffed her earlier that day. She'd been so disappointed he hadn't been the one to put her in the cop car. She had planned to wrap her legs around him and pull him into the backseat with her, but his phone had rung. Still the fantasy remained unfufilled. The things she'd do to that boy. "Absolutely. Would you?"

"I don't know. I've never tried." Mike says thoughtfully.

Mike was used to dating rather conservative girls when it came to sex. Paige was unlike anyone he'd ever met. She was wild and passionate, and though he was somewhat terrified at what she'd come up with given free reign, he was pretty sure anything Paige wanted to do to him he'd like.

"Only one way to find out…" Paige gives him that terrifyingly sexy smirk as she reaches over to her nightstand and opens the drawer.


End file.
